Software piracy is a rampant problem in the computer industry. There are different methods used in attempts to prevent such software piracy. For example, many closed platforms currently use signed code to prevent unauthorized code from running; however, this code is signed the same for each device. The closed platform will not run unsigned code, but since the executable binary code is signed once, for all devices, if the operating system is breached, the signature check can be disabled and unauthorized code can be executed thereon. Thus, the security feature is capable of being defeated and the software being run on unauthorized devices.
These and other deficiencies exist.